Size 8
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Andrea has been working out like crazy, Why? Mirandy!


Miranda groaned, flopping down on the bed. Andrea had been at the gym all morning, as in, since 7 AM and it's 11:30. Her lovely wife, her gorgeous, glorious wife was working to get back to her 'pre-baby body'.

Now in all reality, Miranda had somehow fallen deeper in love with Andrea since their daughter, Jillian Marie Priestly had been born. Her curves had become more prevalent and supple. She was gorgeous. Her big brown doe eyes, and insanely plump ruby lips. God. That face, and those crazy voluptuous hips, and that ass.

"Oh god. Andrea!" She moaned again dragging her hand through her silver mane. "Come home!"

DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWPDWP/DWP/

Andy ran down her street, after doing strength training for 3 hours, she took the last hour and half to run the 5 miles back to the town home, she was in the home stretch.

Andy hated her body right now, with her perfect angel, Jilly, had come 35 pounds. She had gained it primarily in her thighs and hips, it was disgusting to her, and she assumed her perfect Mira as well.

As she shut the front door behind her she took a deep breath. She needed to get back to at least a size 4, her wife was a beautiful size 2. Andy had gone to a size 8 after the pregnancy. She hated it. Hated that she wasn't good enough for her wife.

Andrea kicked off her tennis shoes and ran up the stairs, she was tired, and sweaty.

"Miranda, I'm home." Andy walked into her bedroom, ready to divest the skin tight, knee length workout leggings and deep purple sports bra.

"C'mere Darling." Miranda slurred from her place in the bed.

"Miranda, I'm gross."

"You're not baby, come see me. Please."

"Hmm, but there's sweat all over me, and I smell dirty babe."

Miranda shot up in bed, running manicured fingers through her hair for the 100th time this evening.

"Please."

Andrea sighed, relenting as she walked over to her wife's side of the bed.

Miranda grabbed the younger woman's hand and pulled her, quite unceremoniously, onto the soft matteress.

"Shit!" Andy exclaimed, Miranda somehow found her way ontop of her younger wife.

"Mmmmm." Miranda groaned, grinding her hips against Andrea's.

"I have missed you, I never see you anymore." Mira dipped her mouth to suck on the hollow of Andrea's neck.

"Mmm, salty."

"Miranda, stop." Andy whispered, attempting to shove her small wife off of her, but she was very tired.

"Oh." Miranda was off of her wife in a heartbeat, her back to the younger woman's eyes. "I suppose you're tired then." Her voice was an icy whisper.

Andy sat flabbergasted, how her wife had slipped back into her 'Ice Queen' persona.

"Well yes, but darling, I'm not... Uh, the same anymore." Andy's voice held shame and what seemed to Miranda, as guilt.

"What do you mean Andrea. You are still my wife are you not?" Miranda whipped around, the tears still held in her eyes.

Andy nodded quickly, "Forever Miranda, but,"

"But what Andrea. Have you finally realized that I don't deserve you?" The tears finally fell down her cheeks. "Fine then. That's just fine."

"Miranda! Mira! Sweetheart. Stop. No, I just. I'm so... So fat." Andy sounded pathetic, lost and sad.

"Andrea. Joy. Priestly." Miranda ground out, wiping her own tears before pulling Andrea into her arms. "Why would you say such a thing. You are gorgeous, the most, beautiful, sexually appealing, perfect woman I have ever laid eyes on." Her voice was soft, and anything but icy.

"How can you say that kind of thing? I'm disgusting. At least when I was pregnant I could blame it on Jilly, but now I'm 35 pounds over weight, and a size 8, and hideous. I hate it. All of it. These. Fucking stretch marks!" She screamed the last bit, pulling at the skin on her exposed stomach. "How can you love me when I look like this?"

Andrea's eyes were full if sadness, tears spilling down her face, it dawned on Miranda that this was her fault, the desire for her young wife to look like a model.

"Andrea," she tightened her hold on the younger woman, placing a kiss to her crown. "Baby, you are so beautiful. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, in 20 years, you are the most... Perfect human being."

Andrea lifted her head to look into her wife's eyes.

"But I'm a size 8, I don't want to be the smart fat girl to you Mira."

Sobs racked Andrea's body again.

"Sshh, sshh, darling girl. You are smart and beautiful." She placed another kiss to Andy's forehead "So very beautiful."

"Why haven't we gone out?"

"You're always at the gym darling, I never see you, or your delicious body." Miranda placed a kiss to Andy's ear.

"I'm sorry Mira. I'm just being silly, I know you love me. Forever."

Her eyes boreing into pools of ice,

"Yes darling, forever."

Andy brought her wife's lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"Should we go take a shower?"

"We?"

"Yes Mira, I'm ready. I need you."

Miranda groaned pulling them both out of the bed, "Get a move on, I've been waiting for 2 months, 2 very long months."

Andrea giggled

"Yes Miranda."


End file.
